


The Beginning of the New,The Last of the Old

by Exema_Espino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exema_Espino/pseuds/Exema_Espino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place around the same time SNK takes place except with out the titan(giants). There was a war but between Mafia. Living an innocent life will change for a boy who world will be turned upside down by having a close encounter with a mysterious man. He will never see the life he used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the New,The Last of the Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been wondering what to write and then I decided to write about crack ships.This one is about Shingeki no Kyojin (sorry for repeating that don't know exactly what to say).I apologize ahead of time if I play any of the character OOC and I take no credit for SNK/AOT or any of the character.I will probably change stuff (like the archive warning) along the way.Everything is in third person unless stated.

    The air smelled of something he wasn't familiar with. He could feel the smell chocking him making his chest feel heavy. His vision was blurred he could just hear yelling all around him but he was at a daze he could not really focus on what everybody was saying but he never saw anything running. He also heard lots of bang and chaga sounds. After a while,all the sounds stop and heard some type of heavy metal door opening.

_**Creek**._

    For some reason that sound brought the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. His heart raced more. He thought that his heart will just jump out of his chest at any time. He looked to where he heard the foot steps stop and the only this he could see clearly was the other man's eyes. Light caramel color eyes. Just by looking at that persons eyes it was obvious that he was cold hearted. He tried to move but then realized that he was restricted,he started realizing a lot of other things. His sight was not exactly blurry the room was dark and the only light was a small window. It seemed so small that it looked like a bug could not fit through it. It let him see very small details in the room,that was another thing he noticed. With the open door he saw more things,things he wish could be left unseen. Thanks to the light from the hall way,the room was illuminated to be able to identify the unknown smell. Rotting bodies,blood and mold. He just wanted to gag when some pain made its self present. His head hurt the most but his face and side stung a bit.  He guessed that somebody hit him with something which is why he was dazed. He heard some type of 'click' sound and looked again to the man who held a gun to his head. He looked behind him and saw a black figure and had something pointing at the man in front of him.

 _**Bang!**_  
  
   The blond sat up sweating and panting. It was not the first time he had these type of dreams,it has been happening for about a week. He got up and took a quick bath to get all the sweatyness off of him. After his bath he looked at himself in the mirror. His own blue eyes staring back at him. He was wondering why he has been having those dreams,was something going to happen? Was there something,  _someone_   that was after him? How could that be possible? He lived an ordinary life,nothing special,nothing dangerous.Just normal. The blue eyed boy gave a sigh and combed his hair deciding not to dwell a lot on the strange dreams and got dressed. Today he was meeting his friends,its been a couple of days since he last saw them. They had something to do and he was glad that everything went fine for them and able to see them again. He grabbed his key and put it in his pocket,locked the door and left. He walked around the small town passing by houses and market stalls polietly saying good morning to people as they greeted him but no matter how much he tried he could not stop thinking about the dream he had today,it was different then the other dreams he had,somehow...who was that man at the door way?

    "....im."

    He was so focused that he did not know where he was walking.

    "..min!"

    He could hear someone but he was to distracted by his own thoughts to make out what was being said. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back making him stumble a bit. A carriage passed by and he was surprised that he did not here it. He looked back and saw Eren and Mikasa who had slightly worried looks on their faces.

    "Damn it Armin didn't you hear us calling you!? You were almost killed!"

    Eren voice was stern a bit agressive as usual as Armin eye's widen slightly. Armin scratched his check and chuckled sheepishly.

    "Sorry,I was thinking and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

    "It must have been something important for you to be so deep in thought."

    Mikasa commented and Eren nodded in agreement.

    "Is there someone bullying you again?"

    Eren asked and Armin shock his head.

    "That hasn't happened in a long while,I don't think its something to worry about."

    "So what were you thinking about?"

    Eren asked and Armin was not exactly sure of what to say.

    "Just a dream I had,nothing special."

    As if knowing that Armin did not want to get into that conversation Eren just nodded to say he understood. He looked around a bit and noticed and noticed a crowed of people.

    "Hey how about we go check out what that crorwed was about?"

    Before anyone could say anything Eren just walked off to the directon of the crowd. With a small gester Mikasa suggested to follow Eren and with a small smiled and nod and both walked toward his direction. Something never change. The crowd was there because a small band was playing and people were dancing,the three friends of course had fun. It only lasted a small while but because of the dancing they were hungry. They also had to get Eren a blanket because he fell and a bucket of water fell on him. They bought fruit from a near by market stall and sat down in a bench and enjoyed their snack,Eren has something on his mind and so did Mikasa. Mikasa then nodded and gave Eren a stern look as Mikasa did this Eren got nervous and took a deep breath making Armin look up from his fruit.

    "What is it Eren?"

    Armin asked and Eren looked at Armin and just stared as if he was trying to tell him something telepathicly,Armin just tilted his head a bit confused on why Eren was looking at him. Noticing this Mikasa gave a quiet sigh and stood standing a few feet away from Armin.

    "We won't be abe to see each other as often as we used to."

    Eren was surprised on how Mikasa could be so blunt in this situation and Armin confused.

    "What do you mean?"

    Armin asked and Eren was a bit worried on how she would answer.

    "We have something we need to take care of for a while."

    "I could hel-"

    Armin was cut off by Mikasa shacking her head.

    "We don't want to involve you in this,Armin."

    Mikasa said this in a sincere voice and Armin just shurck on the bench and nodded. Eren put his hand on Armin's shoulder.

    "I hope your ok with this."

    Armin just gave another nod. Of course he wasn't o with this,how could he? They always have done everything together and all of the sudden they were leaving him behind but what could he do? It didn't seem that they would budge if he kept on insisting that he could help somehow.Even though Eren had a blanket he gave a sneeze that startled everyone,he made a sniff sound.

    "We should be going home now,its getting cold."

    With that everybody gave there goodbyes and went home. Now Armin had more then the dream to think about which stressed him out a bit. He reached his home and took the key out of his pocket and unlocked his door and stepped in cloisng and locking the door before. He gave a sigh as he walked straight to his bed which was next to the kitchen only a thin wall and a door seperated them. Today was not an ordinary day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I haven't written a fan fic in forever! I know I have mistakes so please correct me (politely please). I hope you liked it,I know its a slow start an all. Well thanks for reading! :D


End file.
